


[Art] Conis and Suu

by justira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Digital Media, Full Colour, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Conis and Suu

**Author's Note:**

> [Art] One Piece - Conis and Suu Coloured (G)
> 
>  **Title** : uhhh Conis and Suu I guess?  
>  **Fandom** : One Piece  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Conis and Suu >.>  
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Crit/Feedback** : As always! =D  
>  **Notes** : Long story short: I stopped colouring for a while, and then every time I tried I got too frustrated because it looked horrid. For _years_. Then yesterday I decided that if I wanted to colour, I should just bloody _finish_ something, and then colouring should get easier (and hopefully better) every time. So I pulled out this old lineart and sat my ass down and finished it. It's plenty flawed, but I'm proud of myself for taking the first step in colouring recovery =)

  


**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : I know there are flaws in this, but like I said, I'm just proud of myself for finally just _doing_ it, and I hope to colour much more from now on. That said, I of course always love feedback =D


End file.
